


Unspoken

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Serial: s114 The Keeper of Traken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor had captured the Master at the end of "Keeper of Traken"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 332

"I ought to take you back to Gallifrey, let them deal with you."

"So why don't you?" the Master asked, lidless eyes boring into him.

"It would be kinder, an execution would, than this ... existence you're so determined to cling to."

"And yet, here we are, hanging in the vortex."

"Here we are," the Doctor agreed, because he couldn't say _let me help you._ Not that there was any help he could offer that the Master would accept.

_Let me be there for you, when the end comes. Let me help you face it. You don't have to die alone._


End file.
